Crash and Burn
by The Book Huntress
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are headed out on a beach date for their first anniversary since the end of the second war. Things happen and people get hurt. Will their relationship be able to survive the tragedy, or will it crash and burn? Rated T for mild swearing and mature content/topics.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first piece of FanFiction so it definitely **won't** be my best writing! If you have any ideas or concerns, please leave a message in the review box or just PM me and I'll try to get back to you!

**Crash and Burn****  
**

Prologue

**Percy's POV:**

I rang the doorbell of my girlfriend, Annabeth's house, ready to pick her up for our date at the beach. She wasn't ready yet.

As usual.

I had finally decided on wearing a sea green button-down shirt with swim trunks and beat-up Converse. Nothing too fancy.

I preferred to walk to wherever I needed to go, rather than driving the Toyota Prius that my step-dad Paul let me use on occasion.

The door swung open, and out came Annabeth Chase. The love of my life. Even that was an understatement.

Her blond princess curls swept across her back, and cascaded down her slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a faded orange T-shirt and dark blue demin shorts with pink flip-flops and a large picnic basket in her hands.

"Ready to go, Wise Girl?" I teased.

"Of course I'm ready, Seaweed Brain. You're actually late." She teased back.

"Well, I wasn't the one taking forever to get dressed knowing I'd still look beautiful as usual." I shot back jokingly.

I knew she was blushing, even if I wasn't staring right at her.

"Says who?"

"Says me. Your incredibly sexy boyfriend."

"Whatever. Do you remember what today is?" Annabeth asked.

"How could I forget our 1 year anniversary?" I exclaimed.

"You can't really blame me for wondering. You didn't even remember your own birthday!" She said.

"That's today?! I honestly didn't remember. I was too busy planning the perfect date."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. What else was new?

"Can we just go now? I didn't put on all this sunscreen just to argue on my front porch."

"It's your fault anyways." I yelled after her. She was already running down the street, laughing madly, not paying the slightest attention to her surroundings. I had to sprint to catch up to her.

And that was when I saw the heavy pickup truck barreling towards her, spiraling out of control. And I stopped dead in my tracks.

Being the idiot I am, I didn't yell for her to pay attention. Or to move out the way.

I shoved her as hard as I could out of the way, and found myself standing directly in front of the car's abnormal path, frozen like a deer in headlights, the adrenaline pumping through my veins, my heart pounding out of my chest.

That's when I heard it. One word. One name. My own.

"PERCY!"

And that was when the world went dark, and I was roughly tossed into a new oblivion.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Hate it? Does it need improvement? The first 5 people to review will receive a sneak peek into the first official chapter! **

**Much excite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crash and Burn**

Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV:**

I woke up on the solid asphalt with gravel pressed into my face; the smell of car exhaust deep in my lungs, a million cuts of all shapes and sizes covering my arms and legs, and a minor fracture in my had happened?

As I tried to piece together the last remaining evidence of the mysterious events that took place, the memories suddenly came flowing back to me. One by one, then all at once.

Where was Percy? Was he dead? In a coma?

All I could think about was how he had saved my life. His dumb ass saved my life. Hadn't he had enough near death experiences? Why was he such a damn Seaweed Brain all the time?

I propped myself up against my bloody and scraped elbow, and finally took the time to look around me.

It was chaos. Dozens of police cars and ambulances crowded the black pickup truck and small damaged figure lying lifelessly by the front tires.

The mysterious black hair and startling green eyes that may never be opened again to see the world ... Who else could it be?

It was Percy.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I'd never given much thought to how I would die, but I knew I would die sacrificing myself for the girl I loved.

But was I ready to die?

As I lay there, surrounded by tons of policemen and paramedics, I used majority of my strength to shift my body to the left, looking for Annabeth.

There she was. Her stormy gray eyes were still closed, but her chest was rising and falling, giving the obvious hint that she was alive.

Thank the gods. I'm not sure what I would do without her, which was a weird thought since I was the one on my death bed.

As I looked to the right, I could see my mom, Sally, and my step-dad, Paul rushing over towards me, and the large crowd of officers firmly pushing them back to the sidelines for safety precautions.

Was I dying? This thought bounced around my brain as I slowly, but surely, continued to bleed out on the concrete.

I could feel myself slipping from the world, but before I could go, I managed to pick up on a string of words coming from a girl crouching right beside me, struggling to keep herself up, as a medic gently pulled her away.

"We're staying together," she pleaded. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."

Then I blacked out again.

* * *

**So ... how was it?! Good? Bad? Okay? Amazing? Please let me know! You guys are so lucky you got TWO chapters in ONE day! The first 3 people to review get a brief sneak peek for chapter 3. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I just wanted to apologize for not updating for awhile, but at least I'm not dead. I was enjoying a bit of my spring break at a friend's house, and had no means of writing. **

**Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

**Crash and Burn**

Chapter 3

**Percy's POV:**

I awoke in a large white room that smelled of rubbing alcohol and depression. My whole body was bandaged in thick white cloths, while my legs were both covered in casts. At least I was alive.

Something didn't feel right about me. I couldn't see out of my eyes no matter how hard I tried.

The nurse in the room turned her full attention towards me when she realized that I was awake.

I waited for the doctor to come in and break the bad news. There was almost always bad news.

The door opened, and in came Dr. Brunner, my mom, Sally, and my step-dad, Paul.

"Hello Percy. How are you feeling?" Dr Brunner asked.

"Well, I was just hit by a freaking car, I can't see crap out of my left eye, and I can't move my legs. Would you mind explaining what the hell is wrong with me?" I spat back.

"During the accident, the glass from the car's windshield and windows sprayed into your eye and multiple pieces were injected into your legs on impact. There's a very good chance that you will be permanently blind, but with physical therapy, you will eventually be able to walk again." he sighed.

"Does Annabeth know?" I whispered.

"We thought we'd give you the responsibility of telling her the news." Mom cut in.

Great.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I was on my way to Percy's hospital room after I had been admitted from ICU a few days before. I was praying to the gods (even the ones I didn't like) that he was okay.

I opened the door. My first sight was him laying on the hospital bed, surrounded by tons of doctors and nurses.

"Could you give us some privacy?" Percy asked calmly.

Once we were alone, he burst into tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him. "You're going to be okay."

"If I told you something that could change our whole relationship, would you still love me?" He inquired.

"Of course I would, Percy. How could I ever stop loving you? You took a freaking truck for me, for gods' sake!"

"I'm paralyzed from the waist down, and I'm blind in one eye."

For the first time in my life, I was speechless.

* * *

**That's it for today! I just wanted to make it clear that, yes, Percy and Annabeth are demigods, however, they live in the mortal world but with most of the same characters! **

**-The Book Huntress-**


End file.
